wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Stuck
Fanfic by Jeff Cena MaxwelFISH, inspired by Gary Paulsen's Hatchet and all of its amazing sequels. ---- Ivan: SkyWing Septic: MudWing Maremma: MudWing (Sister of Septic) Chapter One: Ivan "Let's go!" Ivan said excitedly. He was at a birthday party, and they were visiting a cave. His friend, Septic, a MudWing, was with him. They ran to the party table. They ate a goat for the celebration, and started off to the cave. Burrower, their instructor and leader, was helping them to the cave. Once they got there, it looked like a normal cave. But it was so cool to Ivan, he always loved these kind of things. After a few minutes of walking in the cave, he heard a sudden crack. "What was that...?" Ivan asked Septic as they walked along, hearing another crack. Maremma was staying close to Septic, because she looked as if she was horrified at the water slowly dripping from the top. Through the cracks..? Ivan thought as he stared at the ceiling roof, and was distracted by a gemstone on the tour. Burrower showed them to the last part of the cave, and said that was the end. CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!! "What the h*ll was that?" Burrower shouted, and slowly turned around. The ground, and the ceiling... Maremma was frozen in terror on Septic's back, Ivan with the same emmotion. "Step.... Slowly, towards me..." Burrower whispered, as most of the dragonets were crying. Septic took one, slow, really freaking loud step, and it happened. The entire thing collapsed, Septic, Ivan, and Maremma fell through. Water rushed everywhere, Burrower grabbing everyone that wasn't already running and got out of there. I'm gonna die.. was Ivan first thought, before he drifted out of consciousness. "Get up!!" Septic had shouted, and finally, Ivan could see light again. There was a throbbing pain in his arm, and he looked over at it. "Guys..." Ivan said, and stared harder at his arm. A boulder had landed on it, and blood surrounded his covered-up hand. Septic looked in awe, as Maremma just walked over to it. She pushed the boulder off, using her MudWing strength, and looked at his arm. "Looks pretty bad..." She said, looking at the gash. The air was full of dust, making it a pain to talk and see. How are we going to survive? He thought as he paced back and forward in his mind, looking if they ever taught us how to survive these situations. There was literally no field trips, no school, no experiences, no nothing. As far as he could remember, and he was a pretty good student. He was sure, anyway. PAIN IS HERE. A jolt of pain struck through him and it was from his arm. Luckily, Maremma had a wristband and she put it around his wound to stop the bleeding. It hurt, but at least he wouldn't die. It flooded in what was happening. They were in a dark cavern, with little light from a crack in some boulders. No food, and no water. No way out. Don't panic, they will find us... Chapter Two: Septic "So... What's next..?" Ivan tried to say jokingly, but failed in a grimace of pain. Septic remembered he had a knife, put was more of a sharp stick than a knife. He looked at it, thought if he could use it at all, and sat down. The air was cloudy, and he blew a plume of fire. They could see way better for a second, and also could breath better. And yet. I'm already hungry. Septic thought woefully, and thought of something else to occupy him. Too bad, because he blurted out "Anyone else hungry?" Maremma and Ivan just stared at him, and Ivan almost slapped him, but his arm was hurt too much to move. "But, he's right.. We're gonna need food, but.." Ivan trailed off, looking at a moving shadow above. Septic jumped up and got it, squished it, and it turned out to be a spider. I'm hungry enough. He thought desperately as he swallowed the thing whole. It eased his hunger enough for him not to complain. After a few minutes of complete silence, Septic said "Okay. What do we do now..?" He blew another plume of fire, and saw a cavern leading down to somewhere.. Ivan turned his head, seeing down. Maremma did the same, and they all turned to each other. "I guess... We go." Ivan mumbled, and crawled up. Maremma helped him up, and Septic came to his side. They walked down, blowing fire, and heard a crack. They all froze, looked at the ceiling and floor, and slowly stepped. Nothing, so they kept moving. The cave was dark, brown, and rocks were everything. Septic saw a cool green gem, it kind of looked like a emerald. Maybe I should grab it.. He thought, and stepped toward it. "What are you doing?" Ivan asked, as he stared at the rock he was following. "How is that going to help us?" Septic wasn't exactly listening, and he put his talons on the rock. He tore it out and it gave off a bit of light. "There's your answer!" Maremma exclaimed, and then they heard drip. drop. drop. drop. They knew it was just water, but it was unsettling. They got tired from walking, and sat down. It was dark. Dark enough to fall asleep easily. They woke up, starving, an extreme pain in the stomach. Septic shot up from where he was sleeping, and looked around everywhere. His mouth was so dry, it was like living in the desert. He needed water, NOW. He sped around where they were, looking for something to drink. He finally found a little stream from when the water rushed in and they fell. He took a big gulp of it, then a few more. Ivan and Maremma joined him, and soon enough they felt good. Until they immediately regretted it. They all threw up, from the germs in the stream. It was about 20 minutes, and they finally stopped hurling. Their thirst was gone, though... It was pitch black, and they noticed that thirst wasn't the only thing tugging at them... Chapter Three: Ivan Hunger.... They were so hungry, and they stare into the darkness. But... They heard a squeak. Ivan's gaze flew around the room, and grabbed his emerald. He shined it, and a little bat was on the roof. It opened it's eyes, and they exchanged glances. Septic slowly took out his "knife" and pointed it at the bat. It made a little squeaky sound, and Septic thrust his knife at it. It pierced it's wing, and it made a muffled squeak. It fell, trying to get back in the air, but it's wing had a tear in it. After a few minutes of painfully flopping around, it gave up. Septic took his knife, and stabbed it. Now there was blood on the end of his knife, but it didn't seem that her cared. "Can we eat it..?" Septic asked, looking at the dead bat. "How are we going to share..?" Maremma countered, and looked to see if there were any other bats. Ivan remembered. They had no idea if it was day or night anymore. Their sleep system would screw up... They wouldn't know the right times to eat, they had no access to the outside world. Ivan remembered. Oxygen.. We're in a cave... We need to get out NOW, not any other time... We are running out of air, slowly but surely... "We need out of here." Ivan said in a rush, letting his mind take control. "If we don't, we'll run out of air." "Well first, we eat." Maremma said as she poked the dead bat. Ivan nodded, and the crudely separated the bat in three pieces. They ate it, and it tasted like wood. Ivan really wanted to spit it out, and by the look on Septic's face, so did he. They were still starving. "WE NEED TO GET OUT." Ivan screamed, and it made an echo that spread across the entire cavern. Septic seemed confused and waved Ivan over. Uh... Back to earth, me. Ivan thought as he started walking. We are hungry, but it doesn't matter. we can get out now, if we try. You know the entrance, but you don't know the exit. That can't make sense, so it wont. He looked back at where they came from, and he started off that way. "Come on, let's go." They made it to the place they fell in. A tiny whole that was showing light was shining in. Maremma tried to expand it, but it didn't work. Ivan tried, and same results. Until Septic tried. He punched the rocks, and with a deafening BOOM, It went pitch black. Ivan stared in awe at the darkness. He just shut off our air.. "YOU IDIOT!!!" Ivan shouted, and Septic quickly countered. "IT'S NOT MY FAULT I CAN ACTUALLY DO THINGS BETTER THAN YOU TWO!!" "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, DUMBY?" "I'M DONE, AND I'M TAKING MY EMERALD." That was the final thing Septic said, before darting into the darkness. "Ugh! I'm done too!!" Maremma said and went through another way. Uh-oh.. We don't have air and we are separated.... And with that, he started down a pathway. Chapter Four: Maremma It's been, who knows, 7 hours since we argued... We're all lost, and separated. Was the first thought that shot through her head. She wanted to go back, but she was in darkness, alone, hungry, thirsty, and tired. She heard no bats, and no insects. No streams, or dripping of water. Just continue down this path. She thought, as her stomach rumbled. Maybe an hour later, she saw light. She rushed towards it, only to hear a rumbling sound. She looked over, and molten lava was spreading from a underground ravine, and she saw water too. "I struck rich!" She said aloud, and choked. That took a lot of air... The oxygen was declining, and she was just starting to notice that. She ran back the way she came, and slammed into a rock that she couldn't see. She fell to the ground, and passed out. "Maremma!! Where are you?!? Maremma!" "Ugh, where could she be?!? Maremma!!" A green light flashed over her, before she fell back into unconsciousness. WIP Category:Content (MaxwelFISH) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions